ABSTRACT: Integrative Health Sciences Facility Core The IHSFC consists of 3 major components providing targeted exposure analyses (Barr), untargeted exposure analyses (Jones) and translational research consultation (Ziegler, Vos, Marsit). This builds upon existing bench-to-bedside research in environmental health sciences, anchored by Dr. Barr's expert capabilities in exposure science, Dr. Jones's universal exposure surveillance methods, Dr. Marsit's years of environmental epidemiology research and Drs. Ziegler and Vos' clinical research expertise. The success of the first three years of the IHSFC is demonstrated by research consultation and targeted and untargeted exposure analyses supporting 65 HERCULES investigators. The mission of the IHSFC is to facilitate translation and integration of basic science research on environmental exposures into population and precision medicine applications. In this, the IHSFC works to enhance research and community partnerships through the Georgia CTSA, the Community Outreach and Engagement Core (COEC) and presentations to non-scientific audiences. The Core emphasizes the impact of exposures on complex biological systems that change dynamically over time. This mission is driven by the overall theme of HERCULES to use exposome-based concepts and approaches to improve human health. A key aspect of the IHSFC is to operationalize exposome-related research and is primarily designed to provide access to tools and research approaches for clinical and epidemiology research in environmental health. The IHSFC leadership (Jones, Barr, Ziegler, Vos, Marsit) is active in workshops, symposia, and society activities promoting development of exposome-related research. The IHSFC work closely with 1) the Environmental Health Data Science Core to enhance utilization and development of exposome-related tools, 2) the Administrative Core to enhance training opportunities in key exposure science technologies and environmental health approaches, 3) the COEC to enhance global understanding of the exposome-related concepts and research and their importance in human health and environmental sustainability, and 4) the Pilot Project Program to facilitate translation and integration of exposome-related research tools and concepts into novel and competitive new research projects. The Core leaders have established local, national and international research leadership in exposure science, quantitative biology and clinical and translational research, are active in development of exposome-related research and are well- positioned to continue leadership to enhance and facilitate the NIEHS mission in environmental health.